Screams, Dreams & Other Things
by Devil Mint Twins
Summary: Kadaj is after more materia and has foolishly sent Loz to find the materia. Unknkown to Kadaj, Loz actually went on vacation, instead of doing his job. Features lots of screaming, a very strange dream and other things.


Notes: A one shotter story. if you like to see more please Read and Review. if you like this, then read and review our Organization xiii story!!

Down in the slums, in a small broken down house; two young men were sitting in silence. However, the silence became broken when the one young man with short silver hair stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair. He growled in anger and left the chair on the floor. He pulled out his souba and began to swing it around. The other young man with long silver hair just looked at his younger brother and then to the chair, sighing quietly. The younger brother growled in frustration again as he began to pace around the room. He was unable to get a hold of their other older brother and he was growing impatient.

The long haired brother sighed once more, pulling out his gunblade and a cloth. "What's the matter Kadaj?" he asked in a soft and somewhat slow voice.

"What kind of a question is that, Yazoo? Where's Loz? He needs to get me more materia!"

"He's probably in his room crying…"

"There's no time for that! LOZ! GET OUT HERE!" Shouted Kadaj, looking at the only other door in the house.

mumbles to self "I know Kadaj is scary when he's angry, just appease him please."

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!"

"….please just come out," said Yazoo, shaking his head and continuing to clean his gunblade. "I don't feel like cleaning blood off the walls today." Kadaj marched up to the door and flung it open.

"GET OUT…here? WHERE'D HE GO!"

"Perhaps he's already getting the materia you requested, Kadaj."

"He better be." Kadaj started to pace around the room and he still had his souba drawn. Suddenly he stopped and faced Yazoo. "Yazoo, you're pathetic."

Yazoo looked up surprised, though he hid it quite well. "….why is that?"

"You just are and I don't need to explain myself."

"….you're insulting me, Kadaj. I think I deserve an explanation. I don't recall doing anything to deserve being called "pathetic."

"Oh please, don't bother me."

"….hmph."

"Scoff at me again and we'll see if you have a tongue to do it again." Yazoo glared at Kadaj and Kadaj did not see it. Kadaj pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF LOZ!" shouted Kadaj.

"My apologies. Maybe he is out finding the materia that you wanted."

"Don't act so calm, Yazoo. You should be as antsy as I am. WHERE IS HE!" Kadaj got the voice mail of Loz's phone and hung up the phone, angrily. He flipped open the phone again and redialed the number. While Kadaj dialed the number again, Yazoo went over to the couch and lay down. After a few seconds of opening and closing his eyes, Yazoo had fallen asleep and began to have a strange dream.

Dream:

"Answer my questions! I'm desperate!" stated Kadaj, randomly.

"Your efforts are futile! I will never tell," countered Yazoo.

"Why not?"

"I just won't."

"If I do a cart wheel, will that make you tell?"

"….no."

"Telleth me noweth." Kadaj laughed evilly.

"Kadaj? Are you….on drugs?"

pulls of face "Ah ha! I am Cid. Where's my Shera?"

"Where's….Kadaj?"

"Didn't see that one comin' didja?" said Cid. "I stole him away and we're torturing him as we speak."

"….you're one of Clouds friends! You must die!"

"If you kill me, so Kadaj will die."

Yazoo just looked at Cid with a glare and then a disgusted look on his face.

"Haha, I'm mocking you. Nah na nah na."

A random voice shouted "C-A-R-A-M-E-L-L-D-A-N-S-E-N!" Yazoo looked around to find where that random voice came from, but could not find anything and returned his attention to Cid.

"….why do you mock me?"

"Cuz you're Yazoo and you cannot stop me, Cid the greatest fruit loop in all of Midgar."

Yazoo pulled out his gunblade, called the Velvet Nightmare. "we shall see…" suddenly, the vision faded from Yazoo's sight and all turned black.

End of Dream:

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BONES!" shouted Kadaj, smacking Yazoo's cheek and walks away from Yazoo, lying on the couch.

"Kadaj! I'm so glad I found you," said Yazoo, jumping off the couch and running up to him. He stopped to catch his breath before he continued. "You're _not_ going to believe what just happened to me."

"What? ….did you have another one of your strange dreams again? You know I don't like to hear about them."

"I was talking to you and all of a sudden, you pulled your face off and that weirdo friend of Cloud's, Cid was underneath," said Yazoo, not hearing what Kadaj had said before he started. "I was…scared."

"Yeah, you had one of your strange dreams again," said Kadaj, shaking his head.

"Dreams….but? It felt…so real."

"You fell asleep on the couch."

"…hmph."

"You above all people should know by now that I cannot be captured by Cloud's friends. They're fools."

"…this is true. I apologize. I was so naïve and it won't happen again."

"Good and if it does, don't come and tell me."

"…ok. Has Loz returned yet?"

"NO."

"Should we…worry?"

"He's probably out playing again, go find him and don't come back until you do."

Yazoo nodded, grabbed his gunblade, the Velvet Nightmare and left the small broken down house. mutters under his breath "how dare he! How dare he, talk to me like that. Little brat." A couple of hours had passed since Yazoo had left and Kadaj was becoming more impatient. He whipped out his phone and dialed Yazoo's number. After a few seconds of ringing, Yazoo answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Have you found him yet? Have you found my materia?"

"No I haven't found him yet."

"Where are you?"

"I am currently in Junon." Yazoo quietly sighed and thought, "How did I luck out with you two for brothers".

"Well, make sure you find him."

"…I heard that."

"You better have," said Kadaj and then he hung up.

"Insufferable brat," said Yazoo, closing his phone. Several days had passed by and no word from Yazoo. Kadaj was starting to think that something was wrong and it started to make him angry. Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I have located Loz…he hasn't been doing what you asked."

"WHAT! LOZ! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"He has not been materia hunting. He's been enjoying a vacation in Costa Del Sol." Kadaj's face was blank for just a moment and then he became fuming mad. "…while I'm stuck here with you yelling at me about him. Can you stop yelling at me now?"

"GO GET HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!"

Yazoo sigh's a heavy sigh. "…if you wish." Yazoo hung up the phone and sighed once more. "Why me?" Yazoo went to the heliport and stole a helicopter. It was easy; all he did was waltz up to the helicopter of his choice and sat down. There was no need to waste ammo on foolish weaklings.

If he was to bring Loz back, he would take the fastest way to get there and a helicopter was faster than a ship. After a short journey, Yazoo made it to Costa Del Sol and landed the helicopter right on the beach and not caring if there were people there. Yazoo turned off the helicopter and got out onto the sand. He looked at the people and look of disgust crossed his face. "Disgusting." Yazoo looked around and spotted Loz lying on the beach, sunglasses on his eyes. Yazoo glared at Loz; it was his fault that he had been yelled at all day and all week.

Yazoo marched over to Loz and didn't bother to say anything to him. He just grabbed him by his hair and dragged him all the way to the helicopter, ignoring Loz's protest. Yazoo hoisted Loz into the helicopter and made sure that he could not get out, by strapping him down to the bench there. Yazoo then got in the helicopter and headed back to their small home. The helicopter was his now and he had no notion of giving it back. After another short flight, he returned to their small home and parked the helicopter a small distance away from the house; trying not to crush it. Yazoo got out of the helicopter and untied Loz.

"You're in big trouble. Let's go inside and don't try to run off," said Yazoo, pulling a medium sized trunk out of the helicopter.

"Okay," said Loz, glumly. "I know I'm going to get it bad. Kadaj is always so mean to me." Loz followed after Yazoo and they entered their small house. When they entered the house, Kadaj was lying on the couch, sleeping and Loz looked at him blankly. "He's taking a nap, that's a relief," said Loz, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good. His cranky ass needs one." Suddenly, with a snort, Kadaj woke from his nap and saw Yazoo and Loz standing in front of the door.

"YOU!" shouted Kadaj, jumping off the couch. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I…I…I…I…I can't!" shouted Loz, almost in tears. Kadaj looked at Loz and growled angrily. He suddenly punched Loz in the face and knocked him to the ground. He then proceeded to beat Loz and then got so frustrated that he had to stop.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Loz tried not to cry again and moved to the far corner of the room and sat down facing it. Kadaj looked over at Yazoo and Yazoo just sighed, miserably.

Unexpectedly Yazoo finally spoke his mind, his tone calm and respectful. "By the way Kadaj, if you're going to send one of us on a mission, send the more responsible one. The one who will actually get it done." He threw the trunk down in front of Kadaj and started for his room. "Here's _your _materia. I found it in Junon."


End file.
